1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color displays of geophysical data and other scientific and industrial data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art attempts to display geophysical data in color have been based on complex, special purpose equipment adapted for use with specifically processed input signals expressing a particular geophysical or seismic variable, normally the frequency of the seismic signals. The displays so formed in these prior art equipment were often quite different in format, scale and appearance from typical black-and-white seismic sections, reducing their effectiveness for use in conjunction with the conventional black-and-white sections in geophysical analysis.
Other prior art color processing techniques, such as half-tone processing, did not readily adapt themselves to geophysical displays, since an initial or input color display was required as a starting point for processing. From this initial color display, plural half-tone prints were made and processed in order to form an output color display. Since half-tone processing required that a completed color display be provided to make additional color copies of the original, the effectiveness and intelligibility of half-tone processing was dependent on that of the input or original color display.